Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer in order to generate user input. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output depending on areas of the contact surface where the contacts are made. There are basically two general types of touch systems available and they can be broadly classified as “active” touch systems and “passive” touch systems.
Active touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a special pointer that usually requires some form of on-board power source, typically batteries. The special pointer emits signals such as infrared light, visible light, ultrasonic frequencies, electromagnetic frequencies, etc. that activate the touch surface.
Passive touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a passive pointer and do not require the use of a special pointer in order to activate the touch surface. A passive pointer can be a finger, a cylinder of some material, or any suitable object that can be used to contact some predetermined area of interest on the touch surface.
Passive touch systems provide advantages over active touch systems in that any suitable pointing device, including a user's finger, can be used as a pointer to contact the touch surface. As a result, user input can easily be generated. Also, since special active pointers are not necessary in passive touch systems, battery power levels and/or pointer damage, theft, or misplacement are of no concern to users.
International PCT Application No. PCT/CA01/00980 filed on Jul. 5, 2001 and published under No. WO 02/03316 on Jan. 10, 2002, assigned to SMART Technologies Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a camera-based touch system comprising a touch screen that includes a passive touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital cameras at its corners. The digital cameras have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look across the touch surface. The digital cameras acquire images looking across the touch surface from different locations and generate image data. Image data acquired by the digital cameras is processed by digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer location data is conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer location data to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or drawing or used to control execution of applications programs executed by the computer.
Although the above touch system works extremely well, the use of four digital cameras and associated digital signal processors to process image data captured by the digital cameras makes the touch system hardware intensive and therefore, increases the costs of manufacture. This of course translates into higher costs to consumers. In some environments where expense is of a primary concern, less expensive touch systems are desired.
A camera-based touch system having reduced hardware has been considered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,966 to Segen discloses an apparatus for determining the location of an object within a generally rectangular active area. The apparatus includes a pair of mirrors extending along different sides of the active area and oriented so that the planes of the mirrors are substantially perpendicular to the plane of the active area. The mirrors are arranged at a 90 degree angle with respect to one another and intersect at a corner of the active area that is diametrically opposite a detecting device. The detecting device includes a mirror and a CCD sensor and looks along the plane of the active area. A processor communicates with the detecting device and receives image data from the CCD sensor.
When a stylus is placed in the active area, the detecting device sees the stylus directly as well as images of the stylus reflected by the mirrors. Images including the stylus and stylus reflections are captured by the detecting device and the captured images are processed by the processor to detect the stylus and stylus reflections in the captured images. With the stylus and stylus reflections determined, the location of the stylus within the active area is calculated using triangulation.
Although this apparatus reduces hardware requirements since only one optical sensing device and processor are used, problems exist in that at certain locations within the active area, namely along the side edges and the corner diametrically opposite the detecting device, resolution is reduced. As will be appreciated, a touch system that takes advantage of reduced hardware requirements yet maintains high resolution is desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for determining the location of a pointer within a region of interest.